


Fanvid--To be Your Hero

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [46]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An InuYasha fanvid starring Koga and Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--To be Your Hero

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. This is my first video featuring Koga and Kagome, my OTP from InuYasha! The song is "To Be Your Hero" performed by Steps.  
> If you love Koga and Kagome, feel free to check out my site dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/kogakagome


End file.
